It's Called True Love
by nycazncarguy
Summary: First fanfic. Ash gets in trouble as his best friend gets kidnapped and eventually gets tied up in another problem...crappy summary...just read plz. Story is really good :D
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew?

**A/N**: My first fanfic, so be a lil nicer plz...this story deviates from the show in quite a way...but hey, its my story, right? )

Ages:

Ash: 17

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

May: 16

**Disclaimer**: Me do not own any part of pokemon or any of the songs i plan to use later on in the story.

The sun was setting. It had just dipped below the western horizon as a small sailboat, framed by the azure sea and scarlet sky, came into view. On the boat was Ash Ketchum, legendary Pokemon Master, who acquired his title four years ago, making him the youngest Pokemon Master at the age of thirteen. His look, even through the time of aging and (yes, of course) puberty, stayed pretty much the same as when he was younger. But he was without a doubt taller now and much more muscular. In fact, his body was so well built that girls actually get attracted to his physical properties now, leaving a much-desperate Brock look down in despair. With him were a couple of his best friends, Pikachu and Brock Slate. Brock visibly grew older compared to his teen years. But other than that, he looked about the same. Pikachu was still as energetic as ever. Well, maybe except for that day. He was lying down, chugging down a bottle of ketchup.

The group had been sailing for about three days now, heading to Cerulean City in Kanto from the Hoenn region. Ash moved to New Bark Town when he became Pokemon Master since the office was in the Hoenn region. He comes back to Pallet Town at this time for a three-week vacation every year to visit old friends and family. But who knew that this year would come with many problems as well?

Ash gazed over the horizon and saw something he hasn't seen for three days. "Brock, I think I see land!" Ash yelled in excitement.

"Really?" Brock got up from his seat and quickly walked over to where Ash was standing.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure its land," Ash said, "In fact, I think that's Cerulean. Yeah, it is!" Ash jumped up and down in glee, accidentally knocking over Pikachu's chair. Pikachu fell over and dropped the bottle of ketchup, which started to spill out. Pikachu started to cry and tried to lick the ketchup off the floor. Ash couldn't have cared less. He picked up Pikachu, swung him around in a full circle, and hugged him.

"Aren't you happy, Pikachu? We're almost at Cerulean City! We'll see Misty!" Pikachu instantly forgot about the ketchup "crisis" at the sound of Misty's name.

"Pika!"

Brock laughed, and said, "I bet she'll be waiting for us at the dock too."

"Yeah, Ash said, "knowing her, she probably is."

The sun was setting. Red, orange, and yellow rays shone onto the buildings of Cerulean City. At the docks is a red-haired girl with a Togepi cradled snugly in her arms. Her name is Misty Waterflower. She is currently the gym leader of Cerulean City. Her sisters, Lily, Daisy, and Violet, have all gone off somewhere else. Of the original trio (Ash, Brock, Misty), she changed the most. Whoever had called her a scrawny runt is dead wrong now. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and her body developed into a beautiful figure with full and sexy curves. One would be very surprised to learn that she is still single. She was waiting for the arrival of her friends, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu, who are coming from New Bark Town. Soon, she saw a sailboat and recognized it: it's Ash's. "Hey, Togepi, look," Misty said lightly to Togepi.

"Toge?" Togepi looked up towards the sea.

Misty pointed towards the sailboat. "You see that boat? It's Ash's. Our friends are in there."

"Priii!" Togepi said happily.

The boat started to approach the docks. "Hey, Misty!" Ash shouted across the distance that separated them from Misty.

"Hey!" Misty responded. "Dock over here!" Brock moved the sailboat towards the area Misty pointed at and docked there. Ash jumped off, ran to Misty, and hugged her.

"Hey, it's been so long," Ash said.

"Of course, silly. It's been a whole year. What do you think?" Misty slightly teased.

"Yeah, hehe..." Ash put his hand behind his head. Brock finally got off and hugged Misty as well.

"Hey Brock. How was your trip in the Hoenn?"

"It was good. Ash got us lost a few times again, but otherwise, it was fine," Brock replied.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! The GPS screwed up!" Ash retorted.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Brock waved his hand over it.

"Hey, you guys got a place to stay?" Misty asked.

"Well, actually, we were planning on heading straight to Pallet Town, and if we can't make it, at least to Pewter and stay at Brock's place." Ash responded.

"Well, the sun already set, so why don't you guys stay over at my gym for the night and we can all head over tomorrow?" Misty asked.

"Sure! That'd be great! Thanks!" Both Ash and Brock said in unison. Misty giggled, and said, "Well, lets get going then. It's getting dark."

And so our heroes are off to Misty's gym.

**A/N**: So, wat do you guys think? I admit, it's a lil boring this chap, but it gets the facts straight for my story. I promise the next chapters are much much better. Plz review, plz. It would mean alot to me, since this is my first fanfic... Thanx for reading.


	2. Only a Friend

SORRY GUYS AND GALS…MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE AS SOON AS I WANTED TO. BUT HERE IT IS.

**Author's Note**: If you have the song "This I promise you" by NSYNC, plz get it ready to be played. If you don't have it, I highly suggest you get it. No, scratch that. GET IT. DON'T EVEN READ THE CHAPTER YET UNTIL YOU GET IT. I SPENT SO MUCH TIME SYNCING THE SONG WITH THE STORY (u'll see later in story). PLZ GET IT. YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE HUGE ENHANCEMENT TO THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T. So, yea. Just get the song for my sake and for your better reading experience. Now, don't play the song. I'll tell you later when to play it. When you do, the way I placed the lyrics and the dialogue fits almost perfectly, u'll figure it out. And don't worry if you read slow. I read the thing in many speeds, and even very slow works. However, don't try to test me by reading extremely fast or extremely slow just to prove me wrong. It defeats my purpose of adjusting it so that it fits nicely for most readers. Just read at an average speed. Anyway, back to story. Enjoy

One-sentence summary of previous chapter for those who don't remember-Ash, Brock, and Pikachu arrived in Cerulean City, met Misty, and are headed Misty's gym to stay for the night.

* * *

Our heroes are on our way to Misty's gym when something not-so-unexpected happened: Ash's and Pikachu's stomachs grumbled loudly. Both Pikachu and Ash put their hand behind their head, giving an embarrassed smile. 

"Hehe," Ash said, "I guess we're hungry. We haven't had any decent food for the past two days. We only ate crackers. Well, Pikachu also had ketchup, but that was it.

"I told you I should've brought some things that I can cook," Brock said in that "I told you so" tone.

"Yea, but there's no stove on the boat, and I'm definitely not letting you set my boat on fire," Ash responded.

"I can always bring an electric one."

"I don't want you to kill the battery. We can't use anything else once it's dead. It's not easy to change one either."

"Then we could've brought some frozen food. There's a freezer and microwave on you boat."

"But frozen food sucks!"

"Better than crackers. And get yourself a better boat. Apparently, yours sucks." Ash stood there silently. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. He had lost.

"Shut up…" That was all Ash could say. Misty laughed and said, "Wow, for once, it's not me and Ash arguing. That's a change."

"So, are there any restaurants around here?" Ash asked. "This place keeps on changing every year I come back."

"Well, there's a pizza parlor two blocks down. You guys want pizza?"

"Sure!" They said.

"Pikachu!"

At the pizza parlor, Misty ordered two slices of regular cheese pizza, Brock ordered three of Hawaiian, and Ash ordered two whole medium pies, one was "The Works", which included all toppings, and the other "Meat Lovers", which included all meat only.

"You haven't lost your appetite a bit, eh?" Misty questioned.

"Nope. It's still the same," Brock answered for Ash.

"Oh. Well…how are you doing in Hoenn, Mister Pokemon Master?" Misty asked.

"Well, it's the same, really," Ash responded, "Still a lot of paperwork, and I have to make all these stupid speeches all the time. It's a good thing the media got over me too. I hate crowds. I also have to advertise for these pointless products these 'inventors' invent. I wonder how any of the things I do even relates to my title as Pokemon Master. More than half the work isn't even Pokemon-related.

"Wow," Misty said quietly. The waitress came with the pizzas. Instantly, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu started to eat the pizza (Pikachu just took some of Ash's).

"Maybe you should just give up your position, if you dislike it so much," Brock suggested.

"Never!" Ash yelled. He then realized he had stood up and was yelling, holding a slice of his "The Works" pizza in his hand. Everybody at the restaurant was looking at him. "Sorry," he said lightly. He sat back down. "It just pays too well, you know? Without that money, I can't manage everything that I have now."

Misty thought about something and decided to change the subject. This whole subject has been on her mind for a while now.

"So, how's your love life?" She asked carefully, "You seeing anyone lately?" She watched his every move to see how he would react to this question. Little did she know that he was already expecting it.

"It's good," he responded coolly. It was his turn to do the observation. "In fact, I'm going out with May now. You remember her, right?"

Misty was shocked. Of course she remembers who May is. She was the one who constantly flirted with him, even though he didn't seem to notice (as dense as he was). Misty met her two years ago, when Ash introduced May and told her May was following him around for practically the same reason she did.

She couldn't speak. All she could manage to say was "Oh…" and looked down in sadness, having no appetite now to finish her second slice. Brock saw this coming and tried to prevent anything bad from happening.

"Umm…we should get going. It's late now. Lets head to the gym." The other two agreed. They paid the bill and left.

The trio walked in silence. Misty was down, and Ash seemed a little sad as well. Brock was walking slowly behind them, observing the two. He felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw Pikachu.

"Pika pi chu Pika pi pi ka?" (Why are Ash and Misty sad?)

"Ash never told you?"

"Pika…" (Nope…)

"Well, I don't think I should be the one to tell you then."

"Pi?" (Please?)

"Okay, fine. But remember, you did not get this from me, okay?"

"Pikachu!"

"Okay. Now…where should I start?" Brock started to think. "Ah, I know. Wait…Let's get something straight. You do know Misty loves Ash, right?

"Pika." (Yeap)

"Good. And you do know Ash loved, if not loves, Misty as well, right?"

"Pika." (Yeap)

"Good. Now, this all started a year ago…"

* * *

_It was a warm spring night in Cerulean City. Brock had to go back to Pewter City for a couple of days to watch over his own siblings. Ash stayed to keep Misty company, since he didn't have much better things to do. So Ash and Misty decided to go out to eat for the night. They dressed up and went to a fancy five-star restaurant. Misty was gorgeous that day. Ash could remember every detail. She wore a red dress that hugged every one of her curves and revealed most of her back up to her hips. She had matching red earrings and red shoes. She had her hair down, shoulder-length (then again, she has been letting her hair down for like, a few years). Ash just couldn't stop staring at her._

"_Hey Mist. You-you look beautiful!" Ash complimented. Misty smiled._

"_Mist? Where did that come from?"_

"_I don't know," Ash put his hand behind his head, chuckling nervously._

"_Well, I like it. That'll be my new nickname and only you can call me that, alright?"_

"_Alright."_

"_Thanks. You look very handsome too." Ash had a tuxedo on, with a blue tie and actual formal shoes, not his dirty old sneakers, and HE ACTUALLY COMBED HIS HAIR! (What are the chances?). He was blushing. "Thanks…"he said. "Well…um…lets get going then." They walked to the restaurant._

_When they arrived at the restaurant, they noticed it was packed. Luckily, Ash already made reservations, and they got a table. They ate and talked about random unimportant things._(PLAY SONG NOW, AND RESUME BACK TO STORY IMMEDIATELY. READ ABOVE FOR INSTRUCTIONS BEFORE PLAYING IF YOU HAVEN'T)_ The upbeat music suddenly turned slow, and Misty realized it was her favorite song. Ash knew this, and decided to ask her._

"_Hey, Mist."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Care to join me in a dance?" He was already standing up, holding out his arm, smiling down at her. How could she resist?_

"_Of course," she happily replied. She held his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Ash put his hands on Misty's waist, Misty put her hands around Ash's neck, and they slow-danced. They just stared into each other's sparkling eyes and danced._

_  
When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes,_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be you strength,_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keepin' your faith when it's gone._

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along…_

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong._

_Till the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_  
I've loved you forever_

"_Ash?" Misty called out. The smile was gone._

_  
In lifetimes before_

"_Yea?" he responded. He noticed her expression changed. "What's wrong?"_

_  
And I promise you never_

"_I-I need to…tell you something."_

_  
Will you hurt anymore?_

"_I'm listening. What's up?"_

"_Ash, whenever I'm not with you, I feel empty, lonely. You're always there for me, you make me feel happy even during my worst moments. You make me feel whole, alive. Ash…"_

_  
And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

"_I love you."_

_  
Just close you eyes_

_Each lovin' day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

"_Misty…" Ash looked into her eyes._

_  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call._

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all._

"_Misty, I would always be there for you. I will always help make you feel better whenever you're down, do whatever it takes to make you happy. I will always comfort you when you need it. I care for you a lot…as a friend._

"_Only a friend?" Tears were forming in Misty's eyes._

"_I'm sorry…only a friend." Misty started to cry and ran out._

"_Misty!" Ash yelled. Everyone was staring at the crying Misty, then at Ash. He sighed and started to run after her._

_Outside, Ash saw Misty getting into a cab. "Misty! Wait!" She ignored him and the cab drove off._

* * *

"And you remember what happened, right? Her sisters kicked him out and you guys left back to New Bark Town immediately." 

"Pika…Pi chu ka chu…" (Yea, I was wondering why…)

"And my guess is that Ash still loves Misty, and is only going out with May to get his mind off her."

"Pi…"

Little did Brock know he was right.

* * *

Plz review. What did you think of the song enhancement, by the way? 


	3. May

Here it is guys! The long-awaited chap3! Enjoy, and plz review.

Chapter 3-May

Our heroes finally arrived at the Cerulean City gym after walking for about ten minutes. The gym hasn't changed at all since the last time Ash visited. They all went upstairs.

"You guys remember your rooms, right?" Misty asked, breaking the cold silence that surrounded them.

"Yep," Ash said. Brock nodded and went off to his room. Ash went to his, with Pikachu on his tail.

Ash's room was very small and simple. There was a twin-size bed, a closet, and a small desk with a chair, and a small bathroom to the left. But that's how he liked it. He put his stuff down at the side and lied down on the bed, hands behind his head, thinking. Wondering. "How could I have been so stupid?" He said out loud to nobody in particular. Knowing the situation Ash was in, Pikachu decided it was best not to say anything and just leave him alone. "Can't believe I rejected her…" He started to think back to the time of that day a year ago.

* * *

_He was dancing with Misty to her favorite song. He never felt happier than dancing with his best friend. And yet, in the same night, the same hour, heck, the same five minutes, he told her no. He was kicked out of the gym and went back to New Bark Town the very next morning. At home, he thought about what happened, and eventually came to two conclusions: He loved Misty, and he just made the biggest mistake of his life. For countless nights, he couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about his mistake. He missed her._

Oh…

Oh…

Lyin' in your arms

So close together

Didn't know just what I had.

Now I toss and turn

Cuz I'm without you.

How I'm missin' you so bad.

Where was my head?

Where was my heart?

Now I cry

Alone in the dark.

I lie awake.

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy

Thinkin' of you.

Made a mistake

When I let you go baby.

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do (Wanting you the way that I do)

_Everyone around him knew something was wrong. He never hung out with his friends anymore. His work was getting worse. He barely ate. He tried to contact Misty. She never answered. He still couldn't believe he never realized it before._

I was such a fool.

I couldn't see it

Just how good you were to me.

You confessed your love,

Undying devotion.

I confessed my need to be free.

And now I'm left

With all this pain.

I only got myself to blame.

I lie awake.

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy

Thinkin' of you.

Made a mistake

When I let you go baby.

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do (Wanting you the way that I do)

Why didn't I know (how much I love you baby)

Why couldn't I show it (if I had only told you)  
When I had the chance.  
Oh I had the chance.

I lie awake.

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy

Thinkin' of you.

Made a mistake

Let you go baby.

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do

I lie awake.

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy

Thinkin' of you.

Made a mistake

Let you go baby.

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do

_May, being a good friend of Ash, became really worried. She would often go over to his house or office, wherever he is, and try to comfort him, cheer him up, make him eat, whatever it takes to get him back to normal._

_Ash heard a knock on his door. "Come in."_

_The door opened and May came in. She matured and became quite attractive now. Her hair was still the same, but she changed her outfit. Blue bandana, light-blue gloves, purple shirt, jeans, and sneakers in shades of blue with white. "Hey Ash."_

"_Hey," Ash said flatly. He noticed May was holding a plastic bag._

_"I-I brought you some food." She put the chicken teriyaki with rice on his desk._

"_I'm not hungry." He was staring at a blank piece of paper on his desk, twirling his pen around his thumb._

"_Oh, come on. You haven't eaten anything since last night, and that was just a cookie, and it's 2 PM now. You have to be hungry. Your appetite never goes away."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_Damn it, Ash! You better eat your food now! If you don't want to tell me what happened, fine. But it doesn't mean you starve yourself to death, or-or do nothing! You got that? Now go eat it. I don't use my money for nothing." She left the room, slamming the door. Ash dropped the pen, staring at the food in front of him. His stomach was growling, longing for food. Certainly he was hungry, since he hadn't eaten any real meal for the past three days. But he wasn't in the mood for it. 'But it doesn't mean you starve yourself, or-or do nothing!' That sentence rang through his head again and again. She was right. He tore the plastic bag and opened the takeout and chowed down the juicy, tasty (and expensive!) chicken teriyaki. Outside, May looked at Ash through the window. She saw him take the bag and eat. She smiled and walked off._

_Over the next few months, May did her best to help Ash out and make him feel better. It worked. She would often just chat with him about miscellaneous things. Every time they did, she would try to bring up that apparently horrible situation that happened to him. However, he would either shrug it off and change the subject or stop the chatting. May learned to just forget about it. At other times they would go shopping together or eat out together. Eventually, Ash gained his full optimistic attitude back. He even accepted to battle anyone who wished to challenge him. May was there, of course, every time to cheer him on. Ash started to feel something in his heart every time May yelled out "Go Ash! You can beat'em!" He only felt this once before, and he knew what it meant. He decided to go for it and not lose the chance like last time._

_Ash got off work one day, and met May outside the building._

"_Hey," he greeted._

"_Hola. How was work?"_

"_It was okay, same as usual. You?"_

"_I got promoted to CEO of TPCA (The Pokemon Coordinator Association)!" May announced happily._

"_Oh, wow! Congratulations!" Ash hugged her. "We should go celebrate! How about I treat you to a nice, fancy dinner?"_

"_Oh, no…That's way too expensive. You don't need to do that."_

"_Why not? I owe you anyway. You're the one who pulled me out of my depression, remember?"_

"_Yea, I guess…but still…that's so expensive…"_

"_Don't worry about it. One expensive dinner for the help you provided me during that time is a price I can definitely live with."_

"_Alright…If you say so…"_

"_Don't worry. Stop feeling guilty. Now go home and pick out a nice outfit, okay? I'll pick you up at eight."_

"_Okay. See you later then." The two separated and went home._

_--_

_Ash arrived at his mansion half an hour later. He looked at the clock. 5:30. Two and a half hours to go. Ample amount of time. He dialed the number to Casparinos, the best restaurant in town, highly praised by four newspapers, including the famous "Pokemon Daily." He made a reservation for two at eight-thirty. He then called a car service and requested a driver, not a car–he had his own pimped out Hummer limo. Now that that was out of the way, he took a nice, long shower and got ready._

_--_

_It was seven, and the driver arrived in a regular Lincoln Town Car—he didn't need a limo anyway, right? Ash greeted him and escorted the driver to the Hummer. "Mama mía!" the Italian driver exclaimed. "What is a this?"_

"_It's my limo. Sweet ride, huh? Let's make a deal. You keep the cameramen and news reporters away from me completely, keep my car in the same condition, and I'll let you play around with it all you want while I'm gone. You can blast the stereo, play with the hydraulics, or watch tv, play games, or use the computer in the back. There's a 42-inch flatscreen plasma behind the rear seats. Is that okay with you?" The driver stood there, speechless. "I'll take that as a yes," Ash said. "Be out by the front gate in five." Ash left the garage. He looked at himself once more in the mirror inside the house, satisfied. He locked the mansion and walked to the front gate where the white Hummer was idling. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Ash. He got in and the driver closed it. "Where to, sir?" The driver asked._

"_May's house. Just use the GPS. She's in the top-10 list." There was a faint electronic female voice coming from the speaker. "May's house. Turn right on Paul Avenue." The limo started to move and they were off to May's._

_--_

_Twenty minutes later, they arrived in front of May's house. The driver honked twice. Within a minute she stepped and froze there, staring at the limo. It was a white Hummer limo, with white underglow neon lights, super-bright xenon headlights, chrome LED taillights, 32-inch chrome spinners, white-tinted windows, a full body kit, and three inches off the ground. Ash got out himself and opened the door on the other side to let May in. She stopped at the door and looked at him. He wasn't wearing much: a $800 Joseph Abboud tuxedo, a $200 Emanuel Ungaro "Pete" Lay Down Collar Tuxedo Shirt, $200 Barcelona shoes, $200 Kelly Sterling Silver Cufflinks, $300 Mel Howard tie set. He looked nice, at least. Ash, in the meanwhile, also looked at what May was wearing: light purple loose dress, blue high-heels, hair was brought down, and no gloves and bandana. Simple, yet beautiful._

"_Hey Ash. You look handsome," May said._

"_You too. I mean, of course, you look beautiful, not handsome," Ash said, scratching the back of his head. Old habits die hard. May giggled lightly and got inside the limo, followed by Ash. The limo started to move._

"_Is this your own limo?" May asked, staring around in awe._

"_Of course," Ash smiled, "With my kind of money, anything is possible. In fact, I installed everything and modded the car myself. I assure you that this is the fastest SUV/limo around."_

"_Wow…"_

"_Yeap."_

"_Which restaurant are we going to?"_

"_You'll see." The limo turned, and around the corner was the big and fancy __Casparinos__. May gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Ash just smiled._

"_Oh my goodness!" May screamed, "How did you get reservations here?"_

"_How can I not? With my position, I can get almost anything anywhere."_

"_Oh, right." The door on Ash's side opened. He got out and went over to May's side to open her door. She got out and hooked her arm around his. They walked in to the main lobby._

"_Reservation for two, under name Ash." Ash told the waiting waitress. _(A/N: AHAAHA…anyway….)

"_Ah, yes. Right this way, Master Ketchum." The waitress led the two down a hallway and into a huge dining room. They were seated next to a ceiling-high window, with a view of Hoenn Falls outside. May's eyes couldn't stop wandering around, amazed by what she saw._

"_Ash, you really didn't have to…"_

"_Oh, stop it. It's okay. Now pick anything from the menu. Just don't look at the prices. I don't want you to hold back your appetite because of the cost."_

"_Alright." They sat for a couple of minutes and ordered. They talked about their jobs and May's new position. The appetizers came, followed by the main entrees six minutes later._

_--One Hour Later--_

"_Wow, that food was good!" May praised. "I'm so full!"_

"_Yea, me too." Ash said. May smirked._

"_Well, that's a first."_

_"Oh, shut up," Ash responded playfully. He paid the bill and they left._

_"Hey May," Ash called out, "You wanna go see the falls? Without a glass window in the way?" May laughed and started to pull Ash towards the direction of the falls._

"_Sure, that'd be great." They walked towards the edge and leaned over the rail, feeling and smelling the unique waterfall mist that surrounded the nighttime air. The majestic waterfall stood tall with a consistent amount of water flowing off the edge, splashing against the rocks and the rest of the water on the bottom. It was truly a breathtaking view._

_"This is so beautiful," May said dreamily. Ash figured this would be the perfect time._

_"Just like you." May turned towards him, surprised at what he said. "What?" she asked._

"_The waterfall is beautiful, just like you," Ash said, lengthening his analogy._

"_Why, thank you. That's really nice. Not that the dinner wasn't nice enough or anyth-"_

"_May," Ash started, cutting May off, "I need to tell you something…" He was staring out at the waterfall. May was curious at this sudden statement._

"_Yea?" May asked. Ash turned to face her._

"_You know, you've helped me out a lot for the past several months. You do realize that, right?" May nodded. "Well, I also realized that we've spent a lot of time together as well, and I feel really close to you now. Quite literally at times." May giggled. "May…I love you." May stood there, looking at him, shocked._

**May's POV**

_"May…I love you." I froze. I couldn't believe it. He loves me? I didn't know what to say. Do I love him? Of course. I was hoping for this moment for at least a year now. I just didn't know what to say._

"_It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought I needed to tell y-" I kissed him. I don't feel the same way? Come on. You got to be kidding me. Anyway, the kiss was nothing special. No french, extendedness, etc. It was simple, yet it felt…right. Everything else in the world zoned out._

**Ash's POV**

_There. I said it. I finally told her how I felt. Yet, she's not responding. Does she not feel the same way? I guess not. I looked down._

"_It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought I needed to tell y-" I felt her lips on mine. Stunned? Yes. But I managed to kiss back. It was the best feeling in the world. Nothing could possibly compete with this unexplainable feeling. No word or words can match it. The connection broke, and I heard a whisper close to my ear saying, "I love you too."_

* * *

"Of course," Ash said aloud. Pikachu's ears perked up at the sudden sound. "I have to get over her Misty. I love May now. I can't just go back." 

"Pikachu." (That's right)

"You agree too, pal?"

"Pi" (Definitely). "Pi pi chu ka chu" (Though I don't think she's the one). Pikachu muttered lightly.

"What was that?"

"Pika" (Nothing)

"I see. Thanks, buddy."

"Pikachu"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ash and Pikachu heard a scream, unmistakably Misty's. They bolted out of the door and saw Brock get out of his room. "That's Misty!" he said. They ran to her door. It was locked. "Misty, open up!" Ash yelled. No response. "Okay, on the count of three." Ash and Brock got ready. "One, two, three!" They busted through the door and went inside.

"Misty!" Nobody was inside. The window was open. There was a note on the bed. It said:

Give us your six strongest Pokemon. Otherwise,

your girlfriend will never be seen by anyone ever

again. Meet us at Mt. Moon in two days to carry

out the transaction. Bring no other pokemon and

no other person.

-R.

"'R'? Who's 'R'?" Ash wondered aloud. "And girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend."

"That's not important right now. It's Team Rocket, but not the usual trio," Brock answered.

"These people sound like they really know what they're doing."

* * *

And so, the action finally begins! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...i liked it alot. Anyway, please please please review...is 5 really too much to ask for? I just wanna get suggestions...I didnt mean to actually force u guys to review...im sry about that. So, like i said. review plz. thanks :) 


End file.
